


The price of submission

by tsundanire



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco puts Harry to the test.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	The price of submission

"I bet you want to come, don’t you?” Draco’s smug commentary was really starting to grate on Harry’s last nerve. 

Being stuck on his knees, with his arms bound behind his back, for the last two hours was starting to burn. Submission always came with a price—usually a test of his unwavering loyalty and endurance—and normally Harry loved that Draco pushed his limits to new extremes. But it had been a long day. And the constant denial of orgasm, followed by lashes from Draco’s flogger, was getting to be too much for him. 

Their safe-word was on the tip of his tongue. 

“Have anything to say, Pup?” Draco dropped down to one knee in front of Harry. There was his out. God, he loved his Dom. Noone could read him better. 

“No, Sir.” Harry practically spat. He was angry, and frustrated, but he knew Draco was just doing what he needed to do to get Harry out of his own head. 

“As you wish then.” Draco rose to his feet and brought a hand to Harry’s bound arms, aiding in lifting him to his feet as well. “Sit on the chair.” Draco motioned to the wooden, armless piece he knew Harry hated sitting in. But despite his feelings towards the chair, Harry gratefully sat, the relief to his knees almost immediate. 

“I’m going to make myself come now.” Draco growled, climbing onto Harry’s lap and sliding down purposefully onto Harry’s already very slick cock. 

Though slow to start, Draco’s heated moans made Harry’s hips start canting upwards, increasing the pace until the sound of skin slapping against skin was just as loud as their mingled groans. 

“F-fuck, yes! So fucking hard for me, aren’t you Pup?” Draco groaned, rolling his hips back, and grinding against Harry. “Just like that, Harry.” 

That was all Harry needed, hips stuttering as he came deep inside Draco. “Did you just—...You came?!”


End file.
